memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan series)/Deployment/Act One
Act One Fade in Ext. Space (Earth Orbit) (Note: Opening Credits fall over the opening scenes) The Archer is docked in Dry-Dock 39A. Int. Shuttle Bay The Crew is assembled in the shuttle bay as Captain Taylor is giving her speech to the crew. Capt. Taylor: So, to sum up, I just want to say I am thrilled to be your new captain, I want this to be an efficient ship, tightly run, but also one that you're glad to be serving on, everyone but the senior officers is dismissed. Jack Mason, Y'Nar Ellis, Paul Langford, T'Shar, Stephanie Williams are assembled as Captain Taylor walks to Lieutenant Mason. Capt. Taylor: Lieutenant Jack Mason our chief security, tactical officer I understand that you served onboard the USS Odyssey under Captain Keogh how old are you Lieutenant?. He nods at her. Lt. Mason:I am 23 years old Captain and yes I did serve aboard the Odyssey under the command of Captain Keogh. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Welcome aboard Mr. Mason. She walks over to Y'Nar Ellis. Capt. Taylor: Ensign Y'Nar Ellis your our Chief Operations Officer correct? She nods at her. Ens. Y'Nar: Yes, Captain I was reassigned from the USS Yorktown to serve onboard this vessel. Captain Taylor looks at her. Capt. Taylor: Welcome aboard Ensign. She nods, Taylor walks over to Stephanie Williams. Capt. Taylor: Lieutenant Commander Stephanie Williams chief engineer, so Commander how's our warp drive doing?. She looks at her. Ltcmdr. Williams: We're ready for both warp and impulse on your orders Captain. Taylor looks at her. Capt. Taylor: How well is your staff when it comes to warp core breaches?. Williams looks at her. Ltcmdr. Williams: We've been doing drills on that we've been off by 13% we're working on getting it up to 89%. Taylor looks at her. Capt. Taylor: Carry on Commander. Commander Williams leaves the shuttlebay, as Captain Taylor walks over to T'Shar. Capt. Taylor: Lieutenant T'Shar from Vulcan hmm, our first Vulcan science officer so Lieutenant how are you doing. She looks at the Captain. Lt. T'Shar: I'm great Captain I've been meditating while waiting for your arrival. Taylor looks at her. Capt. Taylor: Nice and I appreciate it. Taylor walks over to Paul Langford. Capt. Taylor: Doctor Paul Langford you're the chief medical officer?. He looks at her. Dr. Langford: Yes, Captain I am. She looks at the padd. Capt. Taylor: It says here that your credentials are exceptional. He looks at her. Dr. Langford: Yes, Captain they are molecular surgery, DNA engineering, psychiatry. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Uh, thanks Doctor, all right everyone we depart in 3 hours dismissed. Ext. Space (Earth orbit) The drydock is clear of worker bees. Int. Main Bridge (Condition Blue) The crew are at their departure stations. Capt. Taylor: Commander prep us for departure. Martin nods at her. Cmdr. Martin: Release docking clamps, aft thrusters at one quarter, port and starboard at station keeping. Kaye inputs commands into the helm console. Ens. Kaye: Thrusters are at one-quarter and port and starboard are at station keeping. Taylor chimes in. Capt. Taylor: Ensign as soon as we're cleared set course for Tyra warp 8. She nods. Ext. Space (Earth Orbit) Archer moves slowly out of the drydock and then cranked up her nacelles and leaps into warp speed. (End of Act One, Fade Out)